Robot
|image = |homeworld = Earth Chapek 9 |skin = Generally Metalic |hair = None (usually) |members = Bender Many more |appearance = Space Pilot 3000 }} Robots were mechanical beings which possessed artificial intelligence. They were used in a wide variety of roles and environments, and often did jobs considered too menial for Humans or other species. History The First Milleniea The first robots were crude beings created by humanity to help with a variety of tasks. The earliest of these robots were created at the end of the 19th century. Over the course of the next millenia robots would come to be a part of Earth culture, to the extent that by 3000 academic institutions offered the subject of Robo-American Studies. The Birth of the Modern Robot Throughout the centuries robots remained "slow moving, stiff, and a little on the uptight side." But on 17 October, 2928 Hubert J. Farnsworth, working for MomCorp, discovered that by sacraficing fuel efficiency he could create a "bigger, sportier robot" that, despite not meeting emmission standards MomCorp successfully marketed this type of robot as a Sport Utility robot. Environmental Consequences The modern robot is fueled by alcohol and gives off greenhouse gasses through flaming burps, which leads to greatly increased amounts of greenhouse gasses and thus global warming was exacerbated to the point that the Earth was brought to near destruction. The Earth, and consequentially Earth's robots, was saved when Farnsworth had all the robots vent their gasses strait up at once, thereby moving Earth further from the sun, and cooling it. The Future of Earth's Robots In 3004 Mom's Friendly Robot Company released a new model of robot known as Robot 1-X. Unlike earlier models, Robot 1-X doesn’t malfunction and has a more friendly personality. Perhaps in response to the near destruction of the robots due to the global warming earlier that year, Robot 1-X also has greatly reduced emissions. The shift to the new model was neither immediate nor easy; as many existing robots needed to have their programming upgraded to be compatible with the new model, and the majority of Earth’s robots remain the old, rude, polluting models. Robotic Physiology Although robots differ in their composition and function, there are several generalizations that can be made that applies to many robots: Composition Most robots appear to be made of metallic minerals/compounds (i.e. iron, titanium, steal, dolomite), but there are also examples of robots made of wood and wax. Antenna Robots all seem to have an antenna someplace on their body, but the reason for this is unclear. They seem to be able to pick up and disrupt radio signals unconsciously, and in some cases even project their thoughts to other radio devices (such as a cellular telephone). Mom revealed that she has all her robots fitted with one so that she can control them using a universal robot controller. Alcohol Consumption Thanks to the robotic battery cell, it is necessary for robots to consume alcohol to recharge them. However when they don't drink, they suffer symptoms similar to organics imbibing too much alcohol, such as loss of balance, light-headedness and a thick patch of rust around the mouth, similar to 5 o'clock shadow, but called 5 o'clock rust. Robot Culture Vice Like any society, robots have many vices that certain segments of the population engage in. Examples of such vices include: robot porn, stripperbots, hookerbots, and the smoking of cigars and/or cigarettes (to look cool). Jacking-On Perhaps the most controversial vice in the robot world is the abuse of electricity. Jacking-on, as it's called, involves the channeling of large amounts of electricity through a robot’s processors, resulting in a psychedelic experience. The experience is highly addictive and may lead to decreased energy levels and/or residual electrical activity in the eyes. The name is a thinly veiled euphemism for masturbation, which can be referred to as "jacking off". Religion Robots have also organized religion, but it is unclear how widespread these beliefs are among the robots. Robotology One of the more radical robot religions is Robotology, which holds its members to a strict contract not to engage in any behavior considered taboo among the faith (see the Vice section above). Should the contract be broken, the member would be sent to Robot Hell for eternity. See Also: Robotology Varieties Fembots A Fembot is a female version of a robot. Robotic Variations By Function Robots have expanded beyond their original programming to fulfill many functions, some of which would not seem to need to be fulfilled (such as homeless robots or criminal units). The following is a short list of different functions or occupation that robots fulfill as well as three or four examples. Acting Units *Boxy *Calculon *Monique Bending Units *Angleyne *Bender *Flexo Children Units *Junior *Tinny Tim Civil Servants *Computer Judge *URL Combat Droids (including URFL fighters) *Destructor *Killbots *The Masked Unit Fratbots *Gearshift *Fatbot *Oily Medical Units *Dr. Perceptron *iHawk *Nurse Ratchet Religious/Holiday *Kwanzabot *Preacherbot *Robot Devil *Santa Claus Robot Robot Mafia/ Criminal Units *Clamps *Donbot *Roberto Salesrobots/Robots in Service Industry *Chainsmoker *Frankie *iZac *Malfunctioning Eddie Socialite Units *Billionaire Bot *Countess de la Roca *Hedonismbot Appearances Category:Technology Category:Robots